


Magnus' Favourite Movie

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec in charge, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Magnus demands that Alec watch his favourite movie with him. Consequences ensue.
“You were wrong. I do have a favourite part of this damned movie and you are going to help me re-enact it. I think it will do you good.” Magnus clapped his hands happily and skipped closer to the tall Nephilim, leaning up on his toes to kiss his cheek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing.  
> If any of you have any requests, I have a list of prompts/idea's I'd be happy to extend.

“I know! Let re-enact our favourite parts of the movie!” Magnus shouted out from behind the sofa where he was trying to coax Church into a lion costume. Alec rolled his eyes and opened yet another cupboard in his boyfriend’s kitchen; the kitty treats were avoiding him.  
“Let’s not.” Magnus scowled and stood up, fixing his hair with a wave of his hand and leaning up against the breakfast bar.  
“Why?” He drew out the word and pouted prettily. “You’re no fun.” Alec shook his head, gesturing towards the TV.  
“I’d never even seen The Lion King until half an hour ago. I don’t have a favourite part.” Alec’s head disappeared into another drawer and Magnus lazily rested his chin on the palms of his hands. 

The Warlock had woken Alec up by bouncing on the bed and waving a permanent marker around like a magic wand.  
“Alec! We have to watch my favourite movie of all time. It’s the only way I’ll know you truly like me!” Alec burrowed his head underneath his pillow and winced as Magnus accidentally stepped on his foot.  
“It’s too early. Go back to sleep.” Alec’s voice was rough and grumpy and Magnus laughed, jumping over the Shadowhunter and poking his bare shoulder with his big toe.  
“It’s five-thirty! You’re normally getting up at six. Come on! We can watch it before you have to leave.” Magnus’ tone turned pleading and guilt filled Alec. He knew his schedule was awkward and thought that Magnus had accepted his duties at the Institute. In an attempt to apologise, Alec decided to do something very un-Alec and, with his angelic grace, sat up, grabbed Magnus around the waist and pulled him down to the bed, pinning his legs under his own and holding his hands above his head. Magnus had stared, open mouthed, at Alec for a whole minute before heat filled his eyes and a sultry smirk played around his lips.  
“Shut up.” Alec’s words were quiet but playful and he bent down to press a kiss to the Warlock’s smiling mouth.  
“Well, well, Alexander. Not that I’m complaining, but what are you planning on doing to the mostly respected High Warlock of Brooklyn now that you’ve got him where you want him?” Alec smirked and, while carefully removing the pen from Magnus’ grasp, repositioned himself so that he was straddling his boyfriend, their hips flush. Knowing that he was too heavy to be pushed away without magic and successfully holding down the older man, Alec released Magnus’ wrists and sat up, twirling the pen in his fingers with ease.  
“What were you planning on doing with this?” Magnus grinned sheepishly and locked his fingers together before placing them behind his head and relaxing.  
“Cat whiskers.” Alec frowned for half a second before remembering Magnus’ favourite movie.  
“You were planning to drawing cat whiskers on my face?” Magnus reached up to trail his thumb along Alec’s jawline, stubble softly grazing his soft skin.  
“Maybe.” Alec threw the pen across the room and leant down to kiss Magnus more firmly. The sudden movement of his hips caused Magnus to gasp out and thread his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s dark, wavy hair. It was already messy from sleep but one of Magnus’ favourite pastimes was mussing it up further, wanting everyone to know that Alec was his and what they had done.

“No one has a favourite part of The Lion King. It’s all good. People only have favourite songs. If you sing mine with me, I’ll give you one favour.” Alec looked up from the cutlery drawer, a pouch of treats in his hands and a grin spreading across his face.  
“Anything?” Magnus nodded warily but the glowing happiness that was radiating off Alec quickly began affecting him.  
“As long as it’s, well, nothing too disturbing but I’m not sure your innocent mind could conjure much up.” Alec laughed at Magnus’ assumptions and quietly began thinking of the most embarrassing act he could persuade the Warlock to perform.  
Twenty minutes later, Alec was standing in the middle of the living room, the coffee table and couches swept to the sides of the room, and Magnus was dancing around him, using a brush as a microphone, and singing loudly and off-key. Not that it put Magnus off. If anything, Alec’s cringes encouraged him to become even more exuberant and, just as the song was ending, Magnus ripped his shirt off and waved it in the air above his head, thanking the invisible crowds and eventually throwing it in Chairman Meow’s general direction with a breathless comment of appreciation to his biggest fan. Alec was struggling not to laugh too much because he knew that it would only encourage Magnus to sing more often. Alec liked Magnus, but he enjoyed being able to hear things a tiny bit more.  
Once Magnus had gotten his breath back, he turned with raised brows to Alec and rested his hands lightly on his hips.  
“Okay, your turn. Have you decided what I have to do yet?” Alec pretended to think for a moment before nodding and picking up the remote.  
“You were wrong. I do have a favourite part of this damned movie and you are going to help me re-enact it. I think it will do you good.” Magnus clapped his hands happily and skipped closer to the tall Nephilim, leaning up on his toes to kiss his cheek.  
“I’m intrigued. Is it the part where Simba and Nala get it on? If so, you don’t have to try and persuade me – I’m all for it.” But Alec fast-forwarded past the part Magnus had mentioned until there were only a few minutes of the movie left. Before Magnus could ask, Alec pressed play and quickly darted around Warlock, standing closely behind him and placing his hands firmly on the other man’s waist. Magnus was not very ticklish but a small giggle escaped his lips. “What are you doing, Alexander?” Alec didn’t reply but as the scene began to play out and the monkey with the weird staff reached the tip of the rock, Magnus looked around wildly. “Wait! No, you can’t! I’m the High-” But Alec replaced Magnus’ pleading with a high-pitched squeal as, in unison with the monkey, he lifted Magnus above his head like a cub. Magnus’ immediately drew his legs up to his chest and flailed his arms out but nothing seemed to loosen the steady grip Alec had.  
“This is for waking me up early with anything but a kiss.” Alec didn’t sound as if he was holding a thrashing person up in the air.  
“You can’t just pick me up! I’m a man, a fully-grown immortal being and you’re lifting me up like a puppy. Put me down!” Alec ignored Magnus’ demands until the scene had played out and then, with care, turned and dropped Magnus on the sofa. Magnus’ face was flushed and after taking a couple of seconds to compose himself, stood up, wobbling slightly as he used the sofa to make himself half a head taller than Alec.  
“You’re the one who wanted to be all dramatic.” Alec pointed out and stood as close to the sofa as he could, slowly lifting his hands up to skim along the waistline of Magnus’ pyjama bottoms. The Warlock hissed and rested his hands on Alec’s shoulders, pulling him closer so that their chests were pressed against each other’s.  
“Alec Lightwood. I don’t know what’s gotten into you today. Maybe I should wake you up early more often.” Magnus slowly traced Alec’s features with a single, long, dainty finger and his eyes darkened as Alec ran his hands up and down his bare back.  
“Maybe you should.” As Magnus leant down to kiss Alec, the Shadowhunter gently trailed his finger across Magnus’ ass and down to the backs of his knees. As Magnus’ mouth opened, Alec took full advantage, deepening the kiss and pulling his boyfriends legs around his waist one at a time, keeping his hands firmly on the bottom of his thighs. Magnus’ breathy moans were enough for Alec to know that he liked him taking control and, with agility only a Shadowhunter could possess, Alec managed to walk them both through to Magnus’ bedroom without ever letting his eyes stray from the amber ones that reflected the love neither had yet confessed.


End file.
